Seducer Gets Seduced
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Yes, every bit as smutty as it sounds. ONESHOT. Soul and Maka are weapon and meister partners but don't have romantic feelings for each other, however Soul likes to the bachelor life. But who helps him out with all his conquests? Maka! But what happens when his one time trysts just don't cut it anymore? OOC and just full of randomness.


_Hey guys. I couldn't get this quite out my head and I haven't written a one-shot for this fandom since... FOREVER. Also I'm quite pissed off for today, and I really needed to hash out on the keys today, just to vent out. So please read, enjoy and review. In addition I wanted to fine tune my next chapter for "I hate you"- Please check that out if you haven't. _

_This was sort of inspired by Cruel Intentions (secret guilty pleasure movie...) I like how seductive Katherine is and how she teases Sebastian so much. I had to tweak the idea of that for this particular plot. So the characters go something like this: Playboy!Soul and Teasing!Maka. xD_

_Anyways read at your leisure._

_No flaming, praises and constructive criticisms only._

* * *

Who would have thought that the only girl who hadn't fooled around with Soul Eater Evans in DWMA, was in fact the only person who Soul could give credit for his infamous playboy image. Soul had walked through those pitch black double doors four years ago with his new found partner, Maka Alburn. Although he was feeling a little regretful, thinking that he had just made a deal with Satan, because the ashy blonde pig-tailed girl who was dressed like a school girl looked like a uptight, bitchy workaholic, pure virgin. He had basically drawn on a Chasity belt on her well defined hips with her good girl appearance as he approached her in the library where the rest of her "species" were found. He would have bet a thousand dollars that his new partner looked down on his... "fast and loose" approach to his love life.

And he would have lost all of his money.

All of it.

After they had grown used to each other after an awkward year, full of walk-ins in bathrooms, each other's rooms and other types of rooms they accepted each other's existence and got over it. Strangely they had common interests and one of the interests was walking around their house in as little clothing as possible and appropriate(for in emergency unexpected company), whatever the season. Although it seemed inevitable that Soul and his partner were destined to sleep together, because their situation was the perfect starting point for a weapon and it's meister to "further" their relationship, to become stronger, and more trusting of each other. It was all very stereotypical but Soul and Maka did not follow the pattern.

Two sexually, hormonal young adults, who were perfectly portioned according to their height, body shape and were not _unattractive_. It seemed it would create a better bond between a weapon and meister, but Soul and Maka had gone against the social norms. At the very beginning of their partnership Soul was already regretting choosing such a stand-offish, uptight and very _uncute _partner, but how wrong he was. When he was held by her the first time, in her tiny white gloved hand he felt calmness and serenity. For once in his tight, uncomfortable and high pressurized life (which he had narrowly escaped) he was at ease and it all blossomed from there. They fit together like perfect puzzle pieces, and it wasn't such an unrealistic thought that the two of them would end up together, because they seemed to understand each so well.

He wasn't surprised to find that his partner was a bookworm, someone who actually read for leisure than an obligation for school work. He wasn't too happy to find that she was particularly meticulous about her school work and felt the need to push Soul to also do his work. All his other school teachers that had the unhappy experience of tutoring Soul before he his partnership with Maka, was surprised that he was on top of his work and not failing. They made Soul promise to never stop seeing his new tutor. In turn Soul never thought that the pure virgin of Maka Alburn would so openly read erotic novels. Trust the bookworm, to read about sex. She didn't flaunt her erotica, but she didn't hide it, she had become so comfortable with her partner that she did not feel the need to keep any secrets from her partner. Though she had her doubts about this "slacker", she began to fully trust him with her heart. Maka figured that less secretive the relationship the stronger the "Soul Resonance". As he learnt this new "hobby" of Maka's, to Soul's surprise she in fact, enhanced his romantic life.

During the second year of their partnership, both of the growing teenagers were already bracing their changes. Soul, who was an average looking kid had transformed, from what seemed overnight into this jaw-dropping, heart-wrenching bad boy. Every girl seemed to have needed cardiac bypass, because their chest swelled too much from Soul's rapid and extreme handsomeness. Maka had a much slower transition but that did not mean she did not blossom as much as Soul did. In fact still to this day Maka still gets romantic gestures shoved into her arms from all sorts of admirers. So the two best looking people, who were weapon and meister were naturally expected to be in a romantic relationship. They were _expected_ to be together, yet they did seem to have that romantic, desperate need for each other. And that's when Soul's playboy extravaganza began and he could only give Maka Alburn full credit for all of his success for becoming the best seducer ever known to mankind.

"Kya~ Soul-kun looks so handsome today!"

"Have you seen his body, it's amazing not even 0.01% of fat!"

"Almost like a god. Him and Kid-kun are the free ones left, Star-kun is already settled with his weapon partner."

"I heard that he wields her in more ways than one!"

"You know they got told off by Shinigami-sama for skipping class and doing it in the library!"

"They're both adventurous." _Giggles_

_"_But there's still two left!"

"But what about Soul and Maka?"

"Maka is going out with Ken, didn't you see them making out under the tree?"

"But she's one of the hottest girls in school, don't you think Soul and Maka are perfect for each other?"

"But Maka is not his girlfriend, you have a chance!"

"He'll make it worth your while, and he's not awkward like the other virgins here."

"Yeah~ he'll make it last more than a song~"

"Really? How good is he?"

"Judging from past experiences he's one of the best. In fact the best."

* * *

"Hey bookworm, I need to pick your brain for something."

"Did your little plan fall through?"

"Just a little. I've caught her attention but since my reputation is so _well known,_ she refuses to give way."

"What makes her special?"

"Other than you, she's the only other girl that has not fallen under." Making a hand gesture of what he really meant. She looked pityingly at him, yet her eyes were steely with unknown determination.

"I'm guessing she has a double digit IQ? Unlike the rest of your..._friends."_ She put emphasis on "_friends_" because it wasn't unusual to be a little cryptic with Soul. Both of them had their own sort of dynamic, and understood each other both literally and metaphorically.

"Yeah, she's more intellectual I would say. I know she wants me, she's just fighting it cause she knows it wrong."

"Then work on that." Maka noted simply.

"Explain, Alburn." Soul said in a deadpan voice, it was his counter attack against Maka's condescending tone. It kept balance for the two, so they could tolerate each other's annoying habits.

"She knows you're a playboy and that you have a silver tongue. She probably expects that you'll sweet talk her and say that "she's the one and you promise that you'll stop seeing other girls" and etc-era" Maka made quotation marks to make sure Soul understood her skepticism"However make sure you don't focus on that particular part, you want her to know that what you're doing is bad but it feels~_good"_ Her tone became much lighter and breathier, as her eyes flickered up at Soul, they became cloudy green. Even though he's asked for her help a thousand times for lots of similar situations like this one, it still effects him; he returns her glassy eyes with his direct glare. Suddenly his throat starts to close up, and his lips dry up due to lack of moisture, yet he still glares back at his partner with just as much heat.

"What do you suggest then?" He barely growls out. He just thinks it's a hormonal thing. He's young, handsome and physically fit so it's not surprising that his very attractive, and maybe erotically charged partner makes his blood boil and his member harden.

"I suggest." She closes the space between themselves, pressing her front _fully_ against his own front. Automatically he places his hands on her hips, not to push her away but to make her stay in place. She looks up, lips bright with good blood circulation and which are a stark contrast against her pale skin. Parted and just the right amount of sheen to make them look irresistible-

"You play along with the teacher/student act. Whichever role you decide to take is optional, just as long as you get what you want, right?" She had to go on her tiptoes so she could just whisper the last part of her sentence in his ear. Thus letting his hands slide down from her hips to her shapely behind, and instantly they curved to adapt to the _curvy landscape. _She understood his shallow breaths were a sign of him imagining the situation and it turned him, a lot it seemed.

"Isn't that a little cliché?" He argued as he close his eyes momentarily as he enjoyed the tension rise in his body. How her front was constantly brushing and teasing him.

"Judging on what you've told me, which is very little Soul. I believe that she probably fantasizes about being a naughty student which she opts not to be, to be punished by her handsome teacher." Her delicate hands travel up his long upper body, her fingertips leave heated prints, as she continues to instruct Soul. Tilting her head slightly to make her look more coy, once again she meets his hazy gaze through his almost closed eyelids. Although she was now barely brushing up against him, he could feel her entire body heat, how it licked at his scratchy chin stubble, and warm up his cold neck, thus making him more sensitive.

Usually he was not this affected, sure a little hard-on was normal but uneven breathing and extremely weak legs were signs of his undoing. She allowed his hands to roam and greedily take in as much of her skin as he wanted. His breath ghosted her right ear as she was relentless with her body movements, being cruel and precise. One second she was pressing her full, warm weight and then just barely a feather's touch. He hated to admit, but the sudden and constant change of touch was bringing him further to the edge.

"Cliché, I admit but a classic. I bet she wonders how you'll spank her for not-" Unfortunately Soul did not have a happy ending, since they were rudely interrupted by their unexpected company.

"Down boy" She kissed his jaw bone and slowly yet forcefully slid off his lap, so she could give Soul a last pressing of her ass on his very noticeable and "_angry"_ bulge.

Other than that small interruption, Soul's seduction went smoothly, so smoothly that he had enchanted his one time affair so well that she was willingly to secretly be at Soul's beck and call. Although it was a very tantalizing deal, and the seduction and role play created a very enjoyable and pleasurable situation for the two, Soul felt that tiny nip of dissatisfaction that was very unexpectedly weighed on his conscious. Now that he thought about it, his recent tastes began to take after the physical characteristics of his long-term platonic partner. Usually he had no preference to hair colour, but as he analysed further he was finding himself more attracted to blondes. Yet not bright, almost yellow-hay blonde, definitely a darker and murkier blonde. Almost... Ashy blonde. Soul waved off his panic and let his mind slip into dreams.

"Yo, what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever, order take out. I have to start on my paper."

"Okay cool, just as long I don't have to even go near the stove. We can't be kicked out of a burnt apartment."

"Nah, we're good for a few more years."

"Really? How so?"

"The damned perverted bastard listens to you when you have your conquests over. So you're basically shoving free porn into his hands. It's a win win situation for everyone."

"Hmm, I'll keep up the good work then."

"If you can even last that long~"

"For someone who just had a junkie stick their tongue down your throat, you're awfully chipper. Did he satisfy you?"

"Someone's crabby, did your seduction not work this time?"

"It's just a little slower than I've worked with before. I need to encourage her, I need to catch her. I know she's good too."

"You're probably too obvious."

"Okay dear sweet Maka, tutor me." Husky sarcasm seeped into his tone, as he obviously but in a very subtle way disagreed with his partner.

"At your service master."

As if she were on wheels, Maka had appeared right in front of Soul. Before Maka approached Soul, he was sitting, no, slouching on their comfortable couch with the tv on a low setting. Just a low murmuring in the background, a general hum that did not make the atmosphere so awkward. Before he could blink his tiny lithe partner was on his lap. Not an unusual place for her funnily enough.

"You startle her." Maka delicately placed her forehead on top of Soul's. So her glassy, apple green eyes bore directly into his clear ruby-red eyes. Her small, shallow breaths gently fanned his lips to his chin.

"You settle her legs, so they are bent so she _has_ to sit on your thighs. You have to make her believe that there is no other place she could possibly sit and be this satisfied and comfortable." she instructed, in her cool, commanding voice. Although it seemed that she was in a compromising situation she was in complete control. Once again she was lording her meister control over him. He almost shivered from feeling the soft skin of her tight ass graze his knees. The flirty material of her skirt skimmed his knee caps as she began to wriggle her hips, causing his breath to hitch.

Not a good sign for him.

Even though she said that he had to force his next conquest to bend her knees so she would have to settle herself on his thighs, he knew that Maka was a conniving little devil to have the cheek to tease him. It wasn't unusual for him to be aroused throughout her "demonstrations", all he could say was it was a "good experience to exercise self-control." Yet something felt a little different.

She pushed back his hair, gently. Taking care to not let his snowy strands slip out of her fingers, not in a heated rush which he was used to. Even though he's asked for these demonstrations over a million times now, this very demonstration has that nuance. Maybe because she wasn't talking as much, because usually she talked whilst she demonstrated. Instructing him then showing him the action and the expected reaction. Yet this one time was feeling a lot different, it's probably because of the decreased amount of talking.

"Let her slide her hands up your front, don't be so eager to open your shirt. Take your time to execute-" Soul shivered, as the coil of tension in his lower stomach intensified. She had just placed her slightly colder hands on his lower abdomen. Letting her cold hands burn deliciously on his heated skin as they rose up onto his smooth taunt chest. Although it was slightly strange he enjoyed feeling the entire shape of her tiny hands. The skinship was essential, making the demonstration ten times better, causing Soul's hips to thrust and his head to lean backwards in pleasurable agony. A smirk nudged her lips as she felt her effect on her partner, and it was a lot better rubbing on the spot instead of casually teasing on it. She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, and letting her nose make a trail up his neck towards his own nose, so they were staring at each other. Ruby red meeting emerald green. "-Your plan". Fully enunciating the last word, her tongue flicking to lick her lips as she coyly just barely caught his lips too.

Once again she was playing with him, toying and yet he had no resistance, allowing her to have her way. They way her hips were swaying and dancing as she brushed her hot and most probably slick core over his hard bulge. He couldn't remember a single experience where he was this turned on. He didn't care about the consequences, because now all he could think about was his fucking hot partner grinding on him and he was still as emotionless as a brick wall. He couldn't give a rat's ass about his new conquest, because he already knew that it would fall short of his expectations and would not satisfy him as much as this foreplay was.

"Fuck Maka"

"Mhmm" One large hand at the back of her head, making sure their lips were connected and were only kissing his. His other hand was still stuck on her ass as he was too paralyzed with pleasure to even try to move his arm. The more she wiggled, swayed, grinded the harder he moved and more friction was caused. His mouth fell open with undeniable pleasure, as his legs widened to allow more space for Maka and almost as if he was ready to _finish._ Shallow groans and breaths were swallowed by each other, as they were fluidly and constantly moving with and against each other, as the heat from both of them was creating more and more pleasurable friction, so much that Soul felt he was about to explode. Her hot lips were constantly on a new patch of skin, making sure that no skin was left untouched. And it began, the domino effect. He held the front of her shirt and ripped it apart buttons flying as she tore down his shirt buttons scattering the wooden floor. In a frenzy he hiked up her checkered skirt past her hips to see her undergarments. Delectably delicate and moist due to his induced aroused, as she tugged on his trousers. Their heated foreheads pressed against each other, and they glared into each other's eyes, and they have never been any clearer. She enjoyed feeling his large, hot rough hands on her shoulder blades as she smiled against his neck, because he was having trouble undoing her bra.

She swallowed, as she let their noses touch, their very red, almost bee-stung lips were almost in contact-

_Soul woke up in a light sweat. To his apparent surprise, he was alone, very alone. It was still early hours, his shoulders were tense from not stretching properly before training, he rubbed them trying to smooth them and to try and make sense of the dream. He lowered his calming breath to hear through the thin walls, Maka's almost non-existent snores._

_Snores; when he wanted to hear breathy moans against his ears, begging for him for whatever he wanted. Although he was pretty sure he was alone he could still feel her gentle body warmth on his thighs and her husky slow voice instructing him._

* * *

_And that's a wrap!_

_I don't know how sexy this actually is... It's not exactly how I wanted it to come out, but now that I look at it I wouldn't have probably finished it if I kept stopping and changing it all the time. I really wanted a heated, sexual element in this. I know it's weird and very very OOC of these characters, but it's my story._

_I wanted a sassy Maka that was pretty cool and laid back, but could be sexy when she wanted and Soul who was a playboy but had help from Maka. And that they have a good trusting relationship, but the question is, do they want to move onto something more romantic? (basing on Cruel Intentions)_

_Do not tell me that these characters would not act like this, I know. I just wanted to use them for entertainment purposes only._

_All mistakes are mine, I should really stop writing so late at night._

_So please review to tell me what you think_

_And I'll see you next time._

_Lots of love _

_Chang_

_x_


End file.
